bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kansen (Spirit)
Kansen (感染,' 'Infection) is the name of Sakura Yakumo's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a traditional nodachi, a Japanese longsword. Its hilt is wrapped in a dark wrapping, outlining a series of rhombs on it, ends in a light pommel and has a similarly light, mildly prominent fuchi, a metal disk separating the hilt from the hand-guard. The hand-guard itself takes the form of a tsuba, a flat plate perpendicular to the hilt, which has its two faces covered in intricate decorations, and possesses a mildly rounded, elongated shape with four points curving inwards, generating soft nooks, which make the tsuba itself vaguely reminiscent of a stylized four-leaf clover. The weapon comes with a matching saya, a lacquered scabbard, which is dark in color, ending in a light chape, and has a decorative rope tied around its middle part in a ribbon, with two edges left hanging. Traits and Personality Kansen's Shikai Spirit form is that of a gaseous being. His physical body is made up of a pink gas substance, contrary to his zanpakuto's actual abilities. Kansen maintain's this form when interacting with Sakura within her Inner World, and can even become dense enough to strike her physically. However, when Kansen enters his Bankai state, his form changes completely. Upon activating Bankai, Oniumare Kansen takes on a truly unique appearance, quite different from his form in Shikai. In this form Oniumare Kansen gains very long, spiky, dark hair. He also gains two curly black horns that start protruding from the back of his head. Oniumare Kansen appears to be tall, and wears purple lipstick with dark colored makeup around his eyes. Oniumare Kansen wears a big light blue colored coat with "GAS" printed in pink on each side. Under his coat, he wears a pair of diagonally striped yellow overalls which are striped cross with orange lines. The overall is cut off right under his knees, exposing his hairy legs. He also wears dark purple gloves with the initials "CC" in white on them. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Shikai Special Ablities: Upon entering Shikai, Kansen releases a red, translucent, poisonous gas throughout the area. Sakura is able to command the poison to expand and grow until it reaches the victim, making it almost impossible to avoid it. The poisonous gas that Kansen creates is dangerous when inhaled, and nearly lethal when exposed to the skin as it has a decaying effect to it. There is seemingly no way to avoid it, and as it is thicker then most poisons, it cannot be dissipated by reiatsu. In this form, Kansen is its most deadliest, as it has no limit to how it grows and expands; however, it is still under Sakura's command. Sakura is also able to cause the gas Kansen creates to take on properties of various other toxins in order to further inhibit her opponents. *The gas takes on the properties of neurotoxic venom. In this form, Kansen's poison can cause damage to the opponent's nervous system. It also causes an inhibition of neurotransmitters resulting in muscle paralysis and the opponent losing control of their body. This technique is one of Sakura's favorites as once it takes effect, she is able to take his time in deciding what to do with her opponent. * Kansen's poison takes on the properties of hemotoxins. In this form, Sakura can utilize the poison to cause severe hemorrhage. The poison also hinders the opponent's blood from clotting, making it extremely difficult if not impossible for the opponent to continue fighting after receiving several wounds. The poison can degenerate organs and can even damage the tissue of an opponents body causing limbs and other parts of the opponent's body to begin rotting away due to not having any blood flow. *By coating the poisonous gas around herself and her blade, Sakura can cause all of her attacks to begin to eat away at an opponents body like acid, rapidly degenerating body systems. The opponent will generally feel excruciating pain caused by the quickness of the decay as it happens in mere moments if the opponent does not have suffienciently high spiritual energy. *Upon activation, Kansen's poison coats Sakura's blade before reforming into an exact, albeit ethereal, replica. The sword is unable to cause physical harm, but after contact is made with the opponent, the sword releases a potent, reitoxin. The opponent is unaware of this, but the poison effectively begins to destroy the opponent's reiryoku reserves. Due to this occurrence, the opponent's zanpakuto spirit grows weaker with each passing moment. This eventually leads to the zanpakuto returning to its sealed state and locking away all of the added benefits until the opponent can find a way to remove the poison from their body and build their energy back up. Shinsatsu Kansen (神殺感染, God-Killing Infection): Is Kansen's Second form. Upon activation, Shinsatsu Kansen produces a gas that moves towards the opponent at a moderate speed, much like a predator stalking its prey. After entering the opponent's body, through various means, the gas begins to controls the signals that the body sends to the brain, allowing Sakura to change the target's reliability on their own body, making fighting a very hard, if not impossible case. This is caused by the undetectable, almost invisible gas given off by the sword upon it's release. This ability causes the opponents reflexes to drastically slow down, as well as giving Sakura control over their limbs. Shinsatsu Kansen can make Sakura's opponent move their leg, for example, if they would try to move an arm, or cause them to not be able to move at all. This ability grows stronger over time, as more gas enters the opponent's body, and Sakura can eventually make the opponent feel pain without any source, let them move out of their own free will or even control subconscious functions of the body, such as the beating of the heart and the workings of other vital organs. If one would remain within Sakura's effective range for a large period of time, they will lose total control over their body, and will be forced to submit to Sakura's commands. The gas, however, instantly disappears once Sakura re-seals her blade, giving the opponent the control back over their body. So far, no other escape then sealing the Zanpakutp has been seen to escape the blade's effects. : Shinsatsu Kansen: Kesshō (神殺感染: 決勝,'' God-Killing Infection: Finale''): The only known offensive ability of Shinsatsu Kansen. This changes the structure of the gas in such a way that it becomes highly corrosive, being able to melt through solid metal with ease. Only Sakura herself is immune to this gas, which makes it dangerous to use when her allies are around. Another disadvantage to this technique that the normally invisible gas now turns into a bright violet coloration, and spreads around Sakura in a similar manner to that of an inferno. This makes it easier for opponents to avoid and outrun the gas, but does give Sakura a vulnerable defense against short-range attacks, as her opponent has to enter the area of deadly gas in order to attack her. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Oniumare Kansen (鬼生まれ感染,'' Demonborn Infection'') : Bankai Special Ability: Oniumare Kansen's Shikai abilities are extended and empowered, now being able to take total control of opponents in less than ten minutes. However, the actual and most dangerous ability of Oniumare Kansen is that its ability of gaining control now no longer only extends to living creatures, but to anything else in the vicinity. This includes objects, the elements, nature, reiatsu and even reality. Sakura has stated that her bankai powers allows her to transcend the boundaries of what makes a shinigami normal. To what extent this powers can be used is still unknown, but Sakura explained that if she would take control of something too powerful, she could possibly be destroyed by the resulting feedback. Using this ability Sakura could control the direction of the attacks aimed at her or her allies and even reverse them. In a more deadly twist, she could even let her own attacks pass through when they have been blocked or dodged. The way she controls inanimate objects resembles some sort of psionic skill, having the ability to turn anything against her opponent, from rocks to even their own clothes. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Zanpakuto